The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods of harvesting energy in a wellbore.
Power for use in a downhole environment has generally in the past been either stored in a device, such as a battery, and conveyed downhole or it has been transmitted via conductors, such as a wireline, from the space or another remote location. As is well known, batteries have the capability of storing only a finite amount of power therein and have environmental limits, such as temperature, on their use.
Electrical conductors, such as those in a conventional wireline, provide a practically unlimited amount of power, but require special facilities at the surface for deployment and typically obstruct the production flowpath, thereby preventing the use of safety valves, limiting the flow rate of fluids through the flowpath, etc., while the conductors are in the flowpath. Thus, wireline operations are typically carried out prior to the production phase of a well, or during remedial operations after the well has been placed into production.
In wellbore drilling operations, it is desirable to provide one or more efficient power sources downhole, for example, to power downhole instrumentation. A wide variety of devices may use mechanical energy in order to perform work downhole. Those devices may be subject to a variety of forces and may release energy in a number of ways. What is needed is a method of harvesting mechanical energy downhole and generating electrical power therefrom.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.